Lazy Genius
by Anbu Codename-Kuro
Summary: Harry Potter, stuck between a backwater society of 'Magic' believers and a modern day society of 'Super Hero' believers, has come upon the crossroad of the Big Choice. Be a wizard or a Superhero. Well, that's easy, He will go with none. He would be the Anti-hero Super-Normal. Yea...
1. The Jump

**Lazy Genius**

**Anbu Codename-Kuro**

**Chapter 1: The Jump**

**AN:** This fic is slightly inspired by 'Deadpool' game and Perfect Lionheart's 'Partially Kissed Hero'. (Though I found it a great read, I think it went downhill with that time travel thing... seriously, how did Dumbledore sap into Harry's power if they had replaced him? I'm getting off the topic...)

Harry/?.

Multi X-over.

This is set in relatively modern time, rather than 1990's… Harry will be Eighteen in 2010, therefore, he was born in 1992. (It eases up the data…) BTW I go by some movies that didn't exist when the event in this fic take place... just go with it and enjoy.

o.O

**Prologue:**

**Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harry Potter was a weird kid.

Or, maybe he was the only normal kid living in a weird neighbourhood.

No, even though the little whiney (its Little Whinging, but that's all in the fine prints... and nobody reads fine prints) place he lived in was weird, he was still an apple among peach.

And even though his family... wait, that can't be right... minders, yes, that fits perfectly! And even though his minders tried again and again to fit him into a peach skin, it just wouldn't stick!

Seriously, he was seven years old, and was already sick of being punished for being an apple.

So yea, some idiot dropped him off on the doorstep in a fruit basked in the middle of a November night. Big deal!

So yea, the horse wife minder freaked out when she went to pick up the milk bottles and shoved him into the Cupboard under the stairs. Basket and all. And then declared it to be his sleeping assignment for the foreseeable future.

So what, if minders' kid, Duddy something, _'why bother with the name of a moron that you will kick out of your life as soon as you can?'_ was a textbook bully... it's not like he was he was a unique case; beating up their age-mates since they could barely lift their pudgy baby arms seemed like a generations old tradition among them, if the Big Man minder was to be used as a reference.

And yea, the big man minder blamed him when he was passed up from promotion every single year.

His life was (sarcastic quotation marks) teddy bears and rose petals.

And then came his super-normalities. He refused to believe he was abnormal. So that's what he was. Self proclaimed Super-normal. Ha.

Right now he had just been released from his latest stint into the detention hall. He, being the super-normal that he was, had somehow teleported to the school roof. And the faculty, as per usual, had freaked out. And being the weird little whiney people that they were, they weren't freaking out because he had teleported, no. They were freaking out because he was on the _roof!_ Seriously...

_Why did it even have to be the Roof? Why not the library, like in the 'Jumper' movie? _He thought as he walked towards his minders' place._ No, that would've brought up harsher punishment for ruining all the books… Hey, that's right! I can Jump!_

He looked around to see if anybody was watching. Seeing no one, he concentrated on the alleyway across the street, so even if he did jump, he won't end up in somebody's face out of a sudden…

_Okay concentrate! Picture it in the mind… Picture myself standing near that dumpster… No wait, that can't be right. Picture how it would look if I was standing right next to it. Yes, how it would look from the other side of the alley..._

And nothing.

_Huh... okay, brainstorm. I want to move... I really, really, __really__ want to move!_

That was when a disgusting smell hit him.

_UGH!_ He recoiled, away from the dumpster. Maybe the Alleyway wasn't such a good idea after all… _But Hey!_ He had actually jumped! He almost hugged the Dumpster… only to recoil again.

Walking out of the alleyway, he was almost jumpy… all the excitement and adrenaline still pumping. He had accomplished it! He had Jumped! Suddenly his short life didn't seem so miserable anymore! He had something to look forward to!

_I can jump... I can Jump! I can JUMP!_

There was a soft 'Swoosh!' and he found himself in front of the Big Ben!

_WOW! … Got to stop thinking of all the places I can visit… okay, concentrate! I. Want. To. MOVE!_

Another 'Swoosh!' and he was in a Backyard… but not the Evil Minder's backyard as he had pictured… _Weird…_ Looking around, he noticed he was in the weird cat lady Mrs. Figg's backyard… _Why would I end up in Mrs. Figg's Yard of all the places?_

"Who's there?" Mrs. Figg's voice came from inside, "Mundungus?"

Harry panicked. _Concentrate!_

'Swoosh!' He opened his eyes to find himself right where he started_. What the!_

Mrs. Figg was opening her window!

_Concentrate! Harder!_ 'Swoosh!' He opened his eyes to find himself in the Dursley's backyard. _Finally!_ That was when Harry noticed, he was exhausted… but not physically… it was different… like he had he had run a race without using his muscles… _Maybe I need more practice…_

O.o

**Headmaster's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) panicked as high pitched whistle filled the room. _Security Breach?_ Someone had apparated _through_ the wards he himself had erected at Harry Potter's current residence, without bothering to even try take them down! Who had the power to do that? He was sure He had… after all, he was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards), Defeater of Dark Lord Grindelwald, who also happened to be his best friend and later on life partner, but other than himself, who?

He prepared to punch through Hogwart wards to investigate.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian__Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) to the Rescue!_

And nothing happened.

He sighed. _Maybe Hogwarts has more wards then Harry Potter's current residence. Where was that again? Ah, Yes, "The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey"… Hmm… maybe they used the Cupboard under the stairs as a mailbox? Muggles are weird like that… Flying around in giant metal birds of all the things…_ He walked out of his office.

It took him only five minutes to get out of the castles using hidden passages that were available only to the staff, but considering who he was, he had limited that knowledge to himself… They can't protest if they don't know freedom exists.

Those five minutes were crucial! May be this time, His Aunt would sacrifice herself, providing the boy with even more protection… Then perhaps, as Headmaster, he could order the Basilisk from the Basement (Chamber of Secrets) to turn him into stone, bringing him out, only to touch any Dark Lord that existed… He could even study him, to create a shield for the Killing Curse… or maybe even outright ignore it…

With a 'Pop', he vanished.

o.O

**Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harry had been back at his evil minders' place (he refused to call it home. Period. '_One day I would have my own place and _that_ would be my home!_' was his thought for that) for only five minutes, when there was sound of a gunshot somewhere nearby. _Hmm, Gunshots in Surrey… that's new…_ He peeked out of the window, into the direction of the sound. He could only catch a glimpse of a very old man clad in purple walking out of Mrs. Figg's house when he was shoved away by the minders' kid _'Duddy? Little Winey people's approved list of baby names must be a great seller among the comedians!'_ who took his peeking place.

_Maybe that wasn't gunshot… or the man just killed Mrs. Figg… she was calling out to some Mudgus person, wasn't she?_

There was a knock on the door.

_And now he's knocking on this door… great!_

The horse wife minder, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, came out of her room, gestured him towards the Cupboard under the stairs before opening the door.

Once inside the Cupboard, Harry pressed his ears against the door so that he could listen what was going on.

"You!" the horse wife minder almost screamed… almost… there were thresholds for her level of voice… she had a lot of practice. _Funny… there are people she hates more than me…_

"Hello Petunia, I believe you're fine?" the old man asked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, hurriedly closing the door behind him, ignoring his greetings. "We had a deal! We keep the boy, and you and your kind stays out of our way!"

_Deal? Funny way to keep secrets… screaming it out to the world…_

"Ah, yes, well, Just now, I received an alarm that the Wards around your house have been breached…"

"What are you talking about! You did something to our House?"

"Did someone who shouldn't be here come here?"

"You did!"

Harry almost laughed at that one.

"Ah, yes, Nothing happened then, I shall leave then? Is that young Harry?

"No, that's my son, Dudley."

"Ah… Nice to meet you… Now, Obliviate!"

The door opened and closed… a moment later, the Gunshot sound came again.

_Obliviate? Is that supposed to mean something? The Old man set some sort of barrier around the house? Is that why I couldn't jump? And when I did jump, it took too much energy…_

_Obliviate… Oblivion… Mindlessness… What did the old man do? One way to find out… Hope this doesn't explode!_

He peeked out of the cupboard, seeing nobody, he stepped out of it. The horsewife minder was peeking out of the Kitchen Window. "What happened?" He asked?

"There was a Gunshot outside… but I see nobody…"

_Is she pretending? No, she's too bad with lies, the old man did something he called 'Obliviate!'. That's it, she doesn't remember! The old man wiped out her memory! And maybe the minders' kid's memory as well! Good thing I was in the Cupboard then… But why? The way the house wife minder spoke to him, she knows who he is… She said something about a Deal… 'We keep the Boy, and you and your kind stays out of our way' There are more people like him out there… but the old man made a deal with the little whiney minders to keep me here. Why?_

"Boy!"

"Huh?" he broke out of his thoughts.

"Time to make Dinner!"

"... right."

o.O

It was night now, and he was back in the cupboard under the stairs.

_Okay! Today was weird. _He sat on the sad excuse of a mattress. Sadly, it was the very blanket he had been gift wrapped in when he was left here in the fruit basket.

_Well, weirder... _He procrastinated._ Aaaaanywayy, I AM A JUMPER! How cool is that!_

_But then there's the Old man and his Barrier._

_Is he a jumper too?_

_Who is he anyway?_

_Okay, Let's see how it fits with the Q's..._

_Who, What, Why, Where, When, Whom and How._

_Who: The old man, whoever he is._

_What: He made a deal with The Evil Minders to keep me here._

_Why: Don't know… and its really bumming me out!_

_Where: I am here, but there are others like me, out there somewhere._

_When: Most likely when my Parents died. The horse wife minder keeps reminding me that I was dropped off on their doorstep in a fruit basket. Somehow, I don't think the car crash theory/story is real._

_Whom: Me, sure._

_How: … Hmm… there's a barrier around here that prevents people from Jumping… and he Spoke 'Obliviate' like a Mantra or something close, that can wipe people's memories._

_The hell? It's a Conspiracy! Against me! Why is there a conspiracy against me? I'm just a kid! A Super-normal kid, but that's just a technicality!_

_Okay, Again!_

_Who: The old man, and if he has anyone backing him._

_What: A Conspiracy!_

_Why: The Old man's a Maniac!_

_Where: I have to get out of here..., before the Old man finds out I can jump!_

_When: The very first chance I get!_

_Whom: Me… I need help… The X-men?_

_How: I can jump that far? To concentrate, I need to look at the mansion… wonder if Minder's kid still has those DVD's…_

_o.O_

It took him a whole day to sneak out the X-men movie DVD's out of the Duddy kid's room, another to two to find himself alone in the house. Big man minder was at his office, Duddy kid had caught a cold from who knows where, and the horse wife minder had taken him to the Clinic. _How did he catch a cold in June anyway?_

Crushing the thought, he spent the time memorizing the X-Mansion.

o.O

On an average, North America is Seven hours behind United Kingdom.

'_So, if I were to Jump to the X-mansion, whichever city it was in, at, say 6:00 PM local time, I would have to jump at 1:00 AM in the morning. So time travel is possible… in a way.'_

Now, how to get out of the Barrier at such an Ungodly hour?

That's easy, just walk out, but how to do it without the Minders' notice?

_What if I slipped out in the evening, and didn't return?_

_I will need food. For that I need money… But if I picked Big man minder's Wallet, he won't forgive me if I ever had to return here… One shot or nothing… To be or not to be, Wait, what am I thinking? If I were to fail… no, don't think like that. There are people out there that are like me. The old man confirmed it._

_The big man minder has two Wallets, and then there's the house wife minder's Handbag. Make sure they notice it, so even if I failed, they won't take me in, and I'll have enough to live somewhere for a week at the least. What if I robbed a bank like Jumper movie? No, robbing the minders is fine, 'cause they are evil._

_Okay, Ground Rules!_

_Don't hurt Innocents!... if you can help it!_

_Alright, go! Rob them empty!_

o.O

He spent the entire weekend cleaning the house… and also, wiping away his fingerprints from anything and everything he had been ever allowed to touch. Fortunately, it wasn't much.

Slipping into Duddy kid's room while he was out there somewhere, wreaking havoc, He put on the clothes that were the darkest in color, and fit him best. Sure, the Duddy kid was huge, but he wasn't tall… not at the age of Seven at least. Next, he put on a watch with local time, and another in his pocket that was Seven hours behind. Lastly, he put the Duddy kid's latest laptop set into his backpack. You never know, just in case. Duddy kid was the one who took the longest to find something missing… other than food, that is.

Then he went to the Big man minder's and the horse wife minder's room and… _Hey, wait a minute. I have tough time going __through __the barrier, yes? What if I am already inside, can I jump easily, while staying inside? I'll have to try… but not right now… I'll be doomed if the alarm that the Old man was talking about, went off again._

He took everything he could put in his backpack.

Phones, so it would take the evil minders longer to contact anyone. Wallets, with all the cards intact, just for the spite of it so the evil minder will have a hard time. This included Credit cards, Debit cards, passports, I.D's, stuff like that. And lastly, The safe, which, luckily for him, and Unlucky for Evil Little Whiney Minders, it had a little more than 1000 Pounds, which, if converted, would give him about 1600 US Dollars.

_Time to go!_

o.O

Walking out, into the backyard, with his backpack on his shoulders, and making sure, no one saw him, he climbed over the wooden fence, and made his way into the woods.

The barrier made people land in Mrs. Figg's Backyard, which was perhaps 15 to 20 yards away… So, _Wait! Mrs. Figg is Involved in the Conspiracy!..._So, he walked about 50 yards away from the Dursley's House, just to be sure. Once there, a thought came to him, _Why do I have to reach there at 6:00 PM anyway?_

_Okay, Concentrate! I... want... to... MOVE!_

And just like that, with a 'Whoosh', he vanished.

O.o

Harry groaned.

_All this work for this!_

He was standing in the Garden of the X-Mansion alright. But it was surrounded by Cranes, Boom Mikes and a whole lot of Cameras! This wasn't the X-men's base! This was a Shooting Location! And from the looks of it, there was going to be a sequel.

_I should've known…_

o.O

**AN:**

Soo… Like it? Hate it? Let me know


	2. It Begins

**Lazy Genius**

**Chapter 2: It Begins**

**Anbu Codename-Kuro**

**I don't own any of this!**

Alright, fans and followers of Josiah Gregg, please forgive me, it's nothing personal.

Just… deal with it, will you?

On to with it:

**o.O**

'_What now?'_ Harry took out the watch that was Seven hours behind the time in England. 2:15 PM.

'_Great! I have nowhere to rest, and the day just got Seven hours Longer.'_

Promising himself to plan better next time, he walked out of the Mansion Boundary, on to the road. He was wondering about the Taxi routine here in… wherever he was, when someone called from behind him.

"I found him, Professor."

Walking towards him was a young green eyed woman maybe in her early Twenties, with crimson hair that reached her shoulders, wearing a plain white Tee-shirt and Blue Jeans.

"Hi there!" She called.

"Hi..."

"You're Harry, right? I'm Jean"

"How do you know my name?" he gasped, and realised that he was talking to a stranger in a stranger country.

"Let me repeat," she smiled, "I'm Jean Gray" she offered her hand.

"OH!" his doubt went out for a moment, "You look younger then the movie… UH!, I mean, I'm Harry Potter," He shook her offered hand. And the remembered that she already knew that.

The doubt kicked back in... and dashed out again when another person appeared out of nowhere… correction, "Jumped" in.

"And this is Kurt Wagner" Jean Introduced.

"So you can… like," Harry looked at the black haired teen, who as it happened, did not have a tail, let alone be blue…

"Jump like you do?" Kurt asked, Jumping to his other side.

"Wow! Um… How did you know?"

"You mentioned the movie, didn't you?" Jean asked, "Don't remember the Cerebro?"

"Oh!, right, Of course…"

"Come on, let's take you to the professor." Jean started walking back to the mansion, While Kurt and Harry followed.

"Can't we-" Kurt started, But Jean cut him off with "We need to show him the entrance, Kurt."

"Oh…" Kurt backed down.

"What's with all the shooting things?" Harry asked, as they entered back into the boundary.

"The actual idea of hiding in the plain sight belonged to Master Stan Lee, Professor Xavior's mentor. He started with comic books. Professor X just took it to the next level. He says that if they see it in movies, civilians go out of their way to believe something doesn't exist."

"Wow…"

"So you can jump. Is that why you came here? To explore the possibility?"

"Well… I can grow my hair too, but… I haven't really practiced it…"

"Grow your hair?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"See?" Harry looked away, trying to hide into his own neck.

"It's alright Harry, most Morphs start the same way. I know Raven did."

"Mystique?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

"Isn't she a Bad Guy?"

"Hey!" Kurt interjected, "You're talking about my mother here! And she's a Girl!"

"Sorry…" Harry apologized.

"Remembered what I said about hiding in the plain sight?" Jean asked, leading them to the back of the mansion, "You can't be heroes without Bad Guys."

"Hey!"

"And Bad Girls."

"… Right" Harry didn't look convinced.

"It's just sad that we don't get to choose who would play our role…" Jean shook her head.

She led Harry and Kurt through the ground at the back of the mansion, towards the cliff. Sensing Harry's confusion, she answered.

"The Movie only gives the civilians a distraction, Harry. It's a whole other thing to hide a Boarding school and University with over Ten thousand people around."

"Ten thousand!" Harry exclaimed.

"Over Ten thousand," Jean corrected, "I don't know the exact number."

"How come Professor Xavior rounded that many people?"

"He didn't. The Island's been hosting the place for Centuries now. It is said that after 1492, when the English first moved to America, Master Torphin Lee and Master Amalvis Xavior laid claim on the Ilene Island, and named it after Master Amalvis Xavior's Mother. They then went ahead and hid it from the Civilians. When the United States was established, it was registered as such, and it was agreed to keep it hidden. Master Stan Lee and Professer Charles Xavior are the current Owners of the Island."

Reaching the cliff, Harry felt as if he had passed through a barrier similar yet different from the one around the evil minders Dursley's house… this one was much thicker, powerful and multi layered.

He gaped in awe, as he passes the last layer. In the middle of the River, no lake, that was much wider than it was just a moment ago, was a huge Island that housed two massive structures, one 'X' shaped and the other 'L' shaped, along with a lot of smaller buildings. It was as if a zipper had run through the River, opening/widening it and producing the island. The island itself was connected to land with three bridges. One that passed over the waterfall and connected it the cliff they were standing at, and the other two to the two banks of the River.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Humboldt County, California. The Delta of the Eel River."

"Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't. It was named after the Island. When the questions came, we told the Civilians that Josiah Gregg, our Civilian representative of that time, who also happened to be a believer of 'hiding in the plain sight', had named it after the Eels that he had exchanged for the frying pans with the Native Americans. The civilians don't even know the Delta exists. For them, it's just a lake."

Walking as they talked, Jean told him more about the Island. Harry didn't even notice how the time passed until he was in front of the 'X' shaped building.

"Here we are." Jean led them into the building.

Through two slope elevations, and a few corridors she led them into a room that looked more like a Principal's office than anything else.

"Welcome to Xavior's Institute for gifted children, Mr. Potter." The bald professor rolled in from what seemed like a back room, gesturing him to a seat.

"Hello Sir," Harry greeted back, sitting down.

"That would be all, thank you Jean, Kurt." The professor nodded to the two.

"It's okay, professor," Jean walked out, while Kurt just waved and Jumped out.

"We usually don't receive English students, Harry" Xavior initiated, "But I see you managed to reach us on your own."

"I'm not sure I understand, Sir"

"The European Spirit Users still believe its magic that they can do, and have isolated themselves from the rest of the world."

"Magic..." Harry repeated.

Xavior chuckled, "Yes, wearing cloaks and pointy hats, flying on broomsticks, using wands, living in castles and towers; that sort of stuff..."

"And no one notices?"

"Our barriers may be new and improved, but they still are based on the centuries old methods... they are hidden."

"Oh," Harry nodded, "So... can I stay?"

"Of course," Xavior nodded, "this is your world as much as it is mine."

"Um, about that, Professor, there is this really old man who... well, he was... conspiring… against me… back where I come from…"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I would appreciate all the help I can get." Harry nodded.

"You seem mature for your age… may I call you Harry?"

"Yea, well… desperate times… you know…"

"I understand."

"Well, the first time I… Jumped, I found it really hard to Jump back to the... place where I lived. I ended up at a Neighbour's again and again. When finally I did manage to Jump, I was exhausted. A few minutes later, this man showed up. I managed to peek at him, but then was ushered into my… room, by the... my Aunt. My room is very close to the hall, so I managed to hear the conversation. My Aunt seemed to hate the man… more than she hates me. But he didn't care… he was asking about some breach in the wards. Aunt was shouting about some deal… she said "We keep the boy, and you and your kind stay out of our way". I just figured that the 'boy' she talked about was me and ran away from there as soon as I could…"

"Hmm…" Xavior nodded, and a few moments later, spoke, "The old man, you speak of; did he wear a really old fashioned purple cloak, huge white beard and hair, thinks he is Merlin, but turns out to just be a bad wannabe?"

"Um… the one like the lawyers wear?" Getting a nod, he spoke, "now that you mention it, yes. You know him?"

"Personally, no, but I know about him, yes."

"Can you help me then?"

"We will do our best, Harry… in fact, I am confident, he will try to contact you around your eleventh birthday."

"Why?"

"Well, you see Harry, there is quite a History that you have left behind today. The... 'Magic' users there consider you as a National Treasure of sorts and will not rest until they reach you."

"And how did that happen?" A wide eyed Harry Potter asked.

"They had a Civil war going on amongst them back in the eighties. There were two main factions of it. One who considered those with a long lasting family heritage to be superior then the rest, sort of how the thrones were passed from father to son of the 'Nobal' family. And then there was the other faction which claimed that they believed in equality. And yes, I stress on the word, 'Claimed'. The way they wrote it in their history books, they were the Dark side and the Light side. Albus Dumbledore, the man I believe you saw, is the self-proclaimed leader of the 'Light'. The 'Dark' side was led by a man called Lord Voldemort."

"Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Why would any parent call their child 'Voldemort'?"

"I believe it was a alias."

"... right."

"On October 31st 1993, when you were fifteen months old, Lord Voldemort personally attacked your family in your own home. As the story goes, he killed you parents and then came to kill you. But the magic spell that he cast bounced off you and killed him instead. The only harm it caused you was that wound on your forehead. They believe that he had cast a spell that had never failed to kill anyone before. The killing curse. It has no counter. Considering that you are the only one to ever have survived it, they claimed you as their Hero of the war, and gave you a title, 'The-boy-who-lived."

"The boy who lived..."

"Yes. And that is the reason they will even go as far as Kidnapping you, just to keep you within their community."

"But then... Why was I left on the Evil Little Whiney Minder's doorstep in a fruit basket?"

"... who?"

"This family of evil people! The Dursleys. They claim to be my Aunt and Uncle but I honestly thought they had bought me from some evil Slave market or something..."

"Hmm..." Professor X paused with a faraway look. "And Dumbledore put barriers around the place... Barriers that Mrs. Dursley did not know existed?"

"Yes." Harry nodded."

"And when you managed to Jump through the barrier, he received a Warning of the breach..."

"Yes." Harry nodded again.

After a long pause, the professor spoke, "Harry, did Miss Gray explain to you what a Jumper exactly is? Or how there are similar powers?"

"She told me how this Island came to be, but not the powers..."

"You see Harry, every single thing that exists, has energy. Have your school courses mentioned that?"

"No, but I read about it in the Library!" Harry nodded, "There's static energy, kinetic energy, and-"

"Good." Professor X stopped him. "But the living beings, Including us, plants, even Insects have a lot of systems that work inside the body. Like how the heart pumps blood, giving it enough energy to run through the whole body." Receiving a nod, he continued, "One of the energies that every living being has, is called spiritual energy. Some people call it the soul, that makes us different from the non-living things. This particular energy has the ability to interact with its surroundings without the need of physical contact. Back in the eighteenth century, people called it Magic. Some people, like the community in England, still do. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes, professor..." Harry nodded.

"Some people display this energy in the time of extreme stress, like say a man being crushed by a boulder miraculously lifts it off himself. A minority of people have this energy in such abundance, that they gain powers such as yours. But it's not the only thing it can do. With proper training, you can learn to control this energy to do things what some might as well call magic. Many have affinities similar to yours, and can use them much easier."

"Wow..."

"Exactly. Now, the English 'Magical' community begin teaching children when they are eleven years old. I think that Dumbledore, for some reason, wishes to keep you ignorant of all of this. That is why he erased Mrs. Dursley's memory. All of it considered, it gives us three years before they begin looking for you."

"What should I do then?"

"We will discuss it. As I said, we have three years to be ready for them. There are lot of options available. You can use these three years to be ahead of your age group. You can use time compression rooms to compress nine years into three, and already be fully qualified by the time your age group reaches their eleventh birthday. And you can use time-turners, devices that can take you back in time to as much experience as you wish, to take on the experienced members of our as well as their society. Or you can simply enjoy your three years here and then join your age group in the learning procedure. The only thing that restricts us is that I would not put it past them to declare a National Asset or a Traitor and legally ship you back..."

"Huh..." Harry spoke, stunned by the revelation.

"As it is still June, I give you till your eighth birthday to get settled here and decide. You are free to access the dorms, dining halls, play grounds, and library's minor's section until we discuss it. Meanwhile, Kurt here will show you your room and your room partner Danial Shawf. Mr. Shawf is also a Jumper, and I hope you two get along as your current powers are quite similar."

Harry turned to see Kurt who had just jumped in, and back to Xavior for the quick service.

"I happen to be a telepath, Harry. Also, Kurt happens to be the son of current Principal, Ms. Raven Darkholme." Xavior smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Harry got up.

"Grab my hand." Kurt offered.

Just as he touched Kurt, their surrounding changed to a 15x20 feet room.

"How do you jump so silently?" Harry asked, looking around. The room had two beds at its far corners, Closets and a table with four chairs around it. In another corner was a TV with a Play Station on the table in front of it. There were two couches near the table, and a music system near the TV.

From the window, he could see the 'X' building, so this was one of the smaller buildings.

"Practice." Kurt replied, "This is your room, 605, Sixth floor, Building number 4, North Wing, Ilene Island."

"Where's my room partner?"

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged, "Goofing off somewhere maybe. He came here a couple of months ago. He has yet to find a partner, so mostly spends a lot of time in other rooms."

"So, he already has friends…?" Harry asked slowly.

"Don't be sad… he's a nice kid. I'm sure you'll get along."

They were interrupted by a 'Whoosh' that announced a new arrival.

He was around Harry's age, dirty-blond spiky hair, black eyes, wore a blue Tee-shirt and Gray shorts.

"Hey Kurt!" Danial announced. "Who's this?"

"Danny, this is your new room partner, Harry Potter."

"_The_ Harry Potter?" Danial exclaimed.

"In the flesh," Kurt grinned.

"Hey," he offered a hand, which Harry shook, "You don't look like a super hero…"

"Super Hero?" Harry asked.

"You know, the super-powerful kid that took out the evil guy Volmedort when he was just a baby? So what can you do? They don't call for kids until they are Ten. Only the special cases get to be here before that." He then puffed his chest and exclaimed, "I, for example, am a Jumper!"

"Me too!" Harry nodded.

"Really? Oh, it's gonna be so much fun! You don't get much of a company here, most of the other kids are old. Like really really old. They talk funny, and chase the Girls like they are some kind of divinity, I don't get it. I think it's a disease on the Island that gets us when we age."

"It's not limited to the Island." Harry corrected.

"So the whole world is going crazy!" Danial exclaimed.

"It's not a disease, Danny." Kurt said.

"Like you would know!" Danial accused, "You go chasing Kitty Pryde all the time!"

Harry wondered if this was how he would have been if he had a normal happy life…

'_But, hey! Life isn't over yet... its just the begining!_'

o.O

AN:

Please ignore the fact that considering comics are so old, Real Life Jean Gray would be in her 100s age-wise... along with the others.

Soooooo, like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	3. The Spirit

**Lazy Genius**

**Chapter 3: The Spirit**

**Anbu Codename-Kuro**

**I don't own Harry Potter, X-men, Sorcerer's Apprentice or any other stuff mentioned in this fic!**

**This is the Obligatory Harry goes shopping chapter. I know it can be tedious, but it also exploits stuff that might follow in the story.**

I checked all the transfer rates according to online data for July 1st 1999. The gold rates were all time low in july 1999.

**o.O**

By mid of July, Harry had eased up a bit into his new life.

Kurt had shown him how to access the isolated network that was inaccessible to civilians through his (Duddy kid's) laptop. Through it, he could access to various locations, schools, shops, and Banks across the world. Upon request, Jean helped him access a Goblin run Bank called Gringotts that had a Branch in "Magical" London.

It turned out the he had an inheritance. A trust vault that would take care of him while he was a minor, and a family vault that he would gain access when he became adult.

Jean advised him through the transfer of the vaults into a local branch.

Although it was amazing how the London Gringotts offered a currency transfer of 5 pounds for a gold coin, while when transferred into US Dollars, the 10gram 24Karat coin produced a $100(63UK Pounds 1999); he decided to keep the 1000 pounds that he had taken form the evil little whiney minors to deposit into the London branch whenever he would visit it, and withdrew 10 gold coins, keeping the rest of the vaults, however much they had, intact. This then turned into a riot of thoughts and he did decide that if he ever visited London, he would take lots of cash with him and convert it to Gold there. It wasn't his fault that they were offering a 10gram gold coin for 5 pounds. Currency of not, it was 24K gold.

Kurt introduced him to Kitty Pryde, who took him out for shopping, and bought him lots of clothes.

Later that day, he would have dumped all the Dursley's clothes, into the river, but Danial convinced him to donate the clothes.

O.o

By now Daniel had become a fast friend and Harry told him about the choices he had.

Their discussion, with frequent questions asked to Kurt and Kitty, led to the decision that since the Curriculum here might be completely different than that of the 'Magic' school in England, he would complete his education here in time compression.

Daniel decided that Harry would need a partner in crime of sorts, and would try to convince Jean, followed by Principal Darkholme and Professor X.

I turned a bummer when Jean told them that since not all the teachers would be willing to go into time compression, it would be mostly self study and exams. She convinced them that it would be better if they were to use time turner twice every year, thus sitting in the normal classes through the years. Only they would have to use two aliases. This she said would mean that even if they were sitting in first grade, second grade and third grade at the same time, having different name and looks will avoid paradox and confusion.

When Jean told them that Daniel would have to ask his parents permit for the time repletion, he replied that they were civilians and had already kicked him out so, it didn't really matter.

Harry then told him that if he was to be his 'partner in crime of sorts' as he had put it, Harry would sponsor him. No bargain.

And thus six students were admitted into the upcoming session of the Xavior's Institute for Gifted Children.

Harry Potter, soon to be Eight years old, first grade.

Harvey Clay, alias Harry Potter, soon to be Nine years old, back in time after one year of tutelage, second grade.

Harold Mason, alias Harry Potter, soon to be ten years old, back in time after repeating the same physical year twice in grade one and grade two. He was to go to the third grade.

Daniel Shawf, Eight years old, first grade.

Danny Shields, Nine years, back in time after One year of tutelage, second grade.

Donald Sanders, ten years old. Repeating the same physical year a second time for his third grade education.

o.O

A week after the admissions were finalised, he received a notification that his Vault transfer was complete.

Jean then took him to the market that was exclusive for spirit users to get him fitted with a ring, which apparently was important in order to join the first grade study session that would begin in August.

At the market place, they entered a dusty Antique shop called Arcana Cabana. Intrestingly, no civilians were showing even a little bit of interest in the place.

"Miss Gray," The man behind the counter greeted. He had wavy dirty blond hair that reached his neck, and wore a thick trench coat. "and a student."

"Mr. Blake," Jean greeted, "This is Harry Potter."

"Hello, Harry" Mr. Blake smiled, his eyes lingering on Harry's scar for a moment.

"Hello Sir," Harry greeted back.

"Let me show you something Harry, come over here." Mr. Blake walked around the counter to a shelf, and opened a small dusty metal box. Inside it was a dragon with a green crystal on its back. He picked up the dragon, and showed it to Harry. "This is very special... and if it likes you, you can keep it."

Harry looked at Jean, who just shrugged and smiled.

put the dragon on Harry's palm, and waited. When a minute later, nothing happened, Mr. Blake took the dragon back, with a bit disappointment, and sealed it back in. "Perhaps not..." he said after a moment, "Although you might want to get that wound checked out by a professional Spirit Medic."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really?" Jean repeated.

"Yes" Mr. Blake nodded, and showed the way to the back of the store.

Jean thanked Mr. Blake, and walked towards the back of the shop.

"What was that all about?"

"They say, is an immortal. That he was one of Merlin's three students and has been looking for Merlin's successor ever since he died. That dragon is actually a ring that will recognise the Merlin's successor. That's why he runs this store. So he can scout the young people that enter our side of the world for the first time." she put her palm on a panel, it glowed for a moment, and the wall in front of them became transparent.

They walked into the huge mall that just opened up. Harry looked around, and noticed that most of the stores were not much different from normal stores... although, there were some odd stores that stuck out. Like 'Norman and Sons foci forgery', 'Flo's Flora Natura' and 'Elementals Book Store'

"Now Harry, first thing we gotta do, is get you your ring."

"What's so important about these rings anyway?"

"Well, Spiritual energy is hard to control. Only the most talented ones can do it without the aid of a foci. So, we use rings. Similarly, in Europe, they use Wands, in Japan, they use special hand formations called seals... Now listen carefully, they will take you into a separate room, while I stay outside. Don't panic. They do this for customer confidentiality. Your ring will become part of who you are. Don't let them customise it in advance. You can do that on your own when you grow up and feel the need."

"How do I know they customised it or not?"

"They inscribe runes... curious symbols on the metal part for that. The most important part is the crystal. You can choose any metal, but the crystal has to be matched."

"Okaayy..." Harry gave a nod, his mind running.

They went to Norman and Sons foci forgery, and were greeted by the receptionist. After the pleasantries, he followed the man named Norman into a chemistry lab sort of room where lots of crystals, and other materials were kept in jars and pedestals.

"Now Mr. Potter," The man spoke, "I understand that you are a Jumper, yes? What you need is to close your eyes and feel how you feel when you ready yourself for a jump, but do not jump. Just feel the power build up. Then pass your hand over all the stuff available here. We'll see what reacts towards you the best."

Harry nodded and did as he was told.

Once he had gone through all the stuff, he returned to where he felt the best reaction.

It was a beaker full of transparent liquid that seemed to be fresh water, although a lot denser, and was labelled 'phoenix tears'.

"Phoenix tears" Norman picked up the beaker. "Rare stuff. We'll crystallize it and then fit your ring. What metal would you prefer, Mr. Potter?"

"Will it still be that clear after crystallizing?"

"Oh yes," Norman grinned, "Will put diamonds to shame!"

"Platinum."

"Are you sure Mr. Potter?" Norman raised his eyebrows, "Phoenix tears are expensive as it is.. to add platinum would be..."

"How much would it cost, Mr. Norman?"

"Well, 1 ounce of platinum goes for a $100 these days.."

"And the tears?"

"I believe the crystal to be over $70 as well..."

"How about, you make me two thumb rings for both hands, wide plain platinum rings with 1 ounce of platinum each and inwards facing crystals. I don't want the crystals to be visible, and they would look like normal civilian thumb rings. And in return I'll give you four 24 karat 10 gram original goblin made gold coins."

"From the old world?" Norman raised his brows again. When harry nodded, the man held a calculative gaze for a moment, and then spoke, "Learning with two foci can be a hard task, Mr. Potter."

"I have time.." Harry smiled.

"Then I believe we have a deal. I'll even through in a customizing boon, and make them adult size, and then make the auto adjustable to you so they last a life time..."

"No customization... although, auto adjustable is good."

"Alright, I'll have them ready by tomorrow noon."

"Thank you Mr. Norman."

_That went well!_ Harry thought, as he walked out with Jean. _And to think I can get 4 coins for 20 pounds in London Gringotts!_

o.O

The next day, he exchanged 4 gold coins for his thumb rings. The auto adjust feature was awesome! They fit perfectly.

When full size, the rings were half an inch wide, and a twelfth an inch thick. The crystals, true to Norman, were nothing like a diamond. Instead, they were like crystal clear Ambers, or pearls.. no jagged edges at all. The best thing was that since they habe liquid to begin with, instead of fitting into a hollow part of the metal, they coated the whole inner side of the rings and were the only part of the rings that actually touched his skin. Jean said that they with this much contact surface, they could channel a lot of energy simultaneously, and would require a lot of control exercises on his part. He was happy with it anyway.

O.o

Then he was introduced to a Medic who performed a full body scan on him.

He turned out to be a case of a bit malnutrition, low stamina, weak eyesight, and most importantly, he had an injected parasitic spirit.

Injected spirits, very much like warewolves, can turn potent enough to overrule the original spirit of a person under certain circumstances; like abundance of saturated/reflected light element that happens on the full moon.

Fortunately, unlike warewolves, his was not injected into his blood stream and was localised into the wound on his forehead. It could be plucked out.

With his agreement, the medic called in a team of Medics.

The surgery took two hours.

They pulled the parasite spirit into a reinforced glass globe. When it turned out that it was a human spirit and nothing special that hadn't already been studied, the fate of the angry mist moving about in the globe was placed upon Harry.

Harry woke up with a new clarity and sharpness the he never had before.

He wanted the leech that had been restricting his growth destroyed, so the spirit was dissolved to nothing.

He was put on a Medicinal regimen for 2 months that would help him overcome his anomalies including his eyesight. He would be a normal kid.. well, as normal as spirit users were, within 7 weeks.

o.O

On July 31st, he was given his first memory of a birthday party. Life was good.

Then he once again met with Professor Xavior, who introduced him to Principal Raven Darkholme, and his class teacher, Ororo Munroe.

It was time to go to school.

o.O

AN:

Soooooo, like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	4. The School

**Lazy Genius**

**Chapter 4: The School**

**Anbu Codename-Kuro**

**I don't own this.**

**o.O**

His first class in Xavior's Institute for Gifted Children was a class he would always remember.

"Space. Matter. And Energy. Three basics of existence." Miss Munroe spoke, "Everything that exists is made of matter, occupies space, and has energy. All three of these cannot be created, nor can they be destroyed. They can only be converted into different forms. All non living thing exhibit physical energy, while all living beings exhibit physical energy as well as spiritual energy. We also call it spirit. It defines what we are and who we are."

"Everyone has a different amount of spiritual energy. Those who have enough to be able to use it outside their body, find themselves capable of thing like this!"

She lifted her hand where Harry noticed a white pearl ring glowing, and produced smoke dust out of nowhere. The smoke dust then shrunk and condensed into a small replica of herself holding out her hand. With another wave of her hand, it turned back to smoke dust and vanished into nothing.

"Even those who have low level of spiritual energy, sometimes find themselves capable of abnormal feats, like a mother can lift a ton if her baby is in danger."

"Many years ago, when humans first discovered this phenomenon, they had different points of views for it. For example, for Europe, and by extension America, the first recorded spirit user was Merlin. He called it Magic. Another example, for Japan, the first recorded spirit user was Rikudo Sennin, translated to The Hermit of Six Paths. He discovered a way to combine his Spiritual Energy with the Physical Energy, producing energy that he called Chakra that was so potent that it could attain physical form."

"The spiritual energy we have, works like muscles. The more we use it, the more it grows. But also, like muscles, if strained too much, it can tear up and cause injury."

"Use of the spiritual energy is a learnable skill. Only very skilled users can focus it themselves enough to use it. The rest, use foci like rings and wands."

"Then comes the specialisation. In the older times, it was believed that there are five elements, but as our knowledge grew, new elements were discovered. As of right now, there are nine know elements that spiritual energy can be moulded into.

First is Earth, that later came to be known as Solids.

Then is Water, which we now refer as Liquids.

Air, which, you can all guess, is Gas.

Fire, that is now known as Heat.

Lightning, which is now called Charge.

Then we have the relatively newer elements.

They are Space.

Time.

Gravity.

And lastly, Light.

Most of us tend to lean towards a few of these elements, have an easier time controlling them, and attain a level that we don't even need our foci to use them.

For example, those who lean towards Space, turn out to be the best Jumpers. Those with Liquid element are best Morphs. Those with Charge element, have an easy time with storms and electricity in general. Those gravity elements tend to have the ability to fly. Fire element produces best Pyro's."

"But it does not mean that we cannot train other elements, no. People with enough training with liquid element can become animorphs, or animagus as they are called in old world."

"Also, elements like time are not found in living beings, with technology, devices like time turners have been produced. Similarly, Light element is only found in abundance in the purest creatures like Unicorns, while is severely lacking in Vampires, and is very much allergic to them."

o.O

AN:

Soooooo, like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	5. Grade 1,2&3

**Lazy Genius**

**Chapter 5: First, Second and Third Grade**

**Anbu Codename-Kuro**

**I don't own this.**

**o.O**

The X shaped school, unlike the movies, was designed as a school, not a mansion. It had thirteen levels plus basement.

The Basement housed a massive re-enforced bunker that was used by the students who found it difficult to control their powers. (refer X-men First class)

The Ground floor housed the Parking and the maintenance staff.

The First and Second Floors housed all the Labs.

The Third and Fourth floors housed the Faculty Offices with the Principal Darkholme and Professor X on the third floor.

The Fifth to Thirteenth floor housed the First to Ninth Grade classes.

o.O

Harry and Danny were in the same sub-section, and thus had the same schedule.  
As First Graders, they had the mandatory Civilian Subjects such as Maths, Literature, Science etc. plus the Spirit skill classes that were divided into nine sections based on the Nine elements removing the Time and Light elements and Adding Non Elemental Spirit Skill, Meditation/Mind Skill and Spirit Encryption. (Seals from Naruto plus Runes from Harry Potter)

The Spirit Skill Classes were three year weekly courses. The Students learned civilian courses during the weekdays and Spirit skills on Saturdays. The first grade Students only attended the classes that they had affinity for, Plus Non Elemental and Mind Skills.

To learn more elements, they would have to wait till fourth grade and then Seventh grade for further more. Spirit Encryption was only available to Seventh Grade Students.

Harry, having Dual elements Space and Water, attended both, while Danny only attended the Space elemental skill class.

O.o

The Space Element was taught by Mr. Azazel Meshach. (Azazel from X-men First Class, Only with Human skin and no tail) His movements were so elegant that even the latest high-end motion sensors could not detect him. Instead of popping around like his students, he moved as if he simply phased out of one place and appeared in another.

According to him, only those with very high space affinity could achieve that level and that was after years of training.

The three years course was divided into Teleportation, Phasing through objects and the third, mastering them to reduce the Air Displacement Noise. Most of the Non Jumper Students could not achive the Phasing and dropped out after First year.

The Class itself was a blank hall with motion sensors all over the place. For every class, a different obstacle course was set via Hard light graphic system. (Amalgam of X-men Danger room system, and Tony Stark's 3D computing. Those who have seen The Next Avengers, refer to James Roger's 3D shield that could interact with the real things.)

The goal was to jump to areas without actually seeing the place and only the distance known. The first grade class only used Holograms to avoid Injury as Phasing through solid objects (refer Kitty Pryde and Obito from Naruto) was a Second grade Skill.

The class was attended by all the First grade Jumpers and fourth and seventh grade Non jumpers. They were held separately to avoid Bullying.

o.O

Similarly, The Water Element skill was taught by Miss Abigail Wright. (Google: Abigail Wright Strike Team Marvel Wikia)

The three years divided into Invisibility, Animorph, and Human to human morph.

Most students who lacked the water affinity could barely reach Animorphs and dropped out during the second year.

The Class was a hall full of Mirror Octagons where students could see exactly what they were doing and rectify their problems.

o.O

The Non Elemental class was taught by Miss Ororo Munroe (Storm from X-men. Refer last chapter). It was a normal classroom setup and the course was mostly theoretical, with occasional Demonstrations. It ranged from Elemental Theory to Old World Magic History.

Thankfully, there were many Memory by-plays done via the Hard light system, otherwise it would be too boring to sit through.

The modern history Included The 'Dark Lord Manifestation' in England and how it came to a Halt. The course went with speculations on how it came to be and how Harry Potter survived. The Latest discovery of the Injected Partial Spirit was also taken into account.

O.o

The Mind skill class was taught by Miss Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke). She was from England. Her parents had been first generation Spirit Users, the 'muggleborn' as the old world refers them. They had moved away because of lack of employment and the Discrimination.

The three year course was divided Mental Defence, Mental Attack/Mind Reading and Mind Altering. Most students dropped out after learning defence because of lack of Affinity.

The Class was held in a Hall full of Yoga Pads arranged in Circles around a podium that housed a small-scale Cerebro.

o.O

By the end of first First grade, Harry and Danny could jump with a draft-like whispered 'whoosh', could Jump to unseen location given the Co-ordinates and take upto two people with them.

Both had Mental fortitude to withstand fifteen to twenty seconds of mental attack from Professor X, and by comparison, five to ten minutes Dumbledore. Enough to Jump away.

Harry could turn Invible to even Infrared Sensors, mask his scent with the ambiance and silence his body. His limit was Half an hour when using all skills, 3 hours with only invisibility. He tried to jump while invisible, but so far had yet to succeed.

Both Harry and Danny were taught enough advance water elemental skill to disguise themselves from their past selves when they went back for next grade.

O.o

Opon passing the First grade, Both Harry and Danny used the Time room to go back a year.

The room was a blank white Cube covered in Spirit Encryption glowing blue. They were teleported in the cube as it lacked a door.

The Travel left them Unconscious and Drained for almost a week. Being pre-planned, the two were kept to Private cabins in the Medical Facility.

When they woke up, they took on their disguises and were set to attend second grade classes as Harvey Clay and Danny Shields.

o.O

Once the Second grade was complete, Harry and Danny could silently Jump, Phase through Solid Objects, and Jump through upto 3 layers of barriers.

Danny dropped out of the Mind Skill class at the beginning while Harry struggled enough to catch surface thoughts and projected emotions before dropping out.

With recommended practice, they could now hold against Professor X upto 15 minutes... which was good enough to withstand an Hour against Dumbledoor.

Harry could now go for 2 hours while Invisible, Odourless, and Silent, and go on for upto 16 hours for invisibility. His Animorph form turned out to be a Peregrine Falcon (fastest bird, going upto 389kmph-242mph)

He still could not jump while invisible, but took at most a second to become invisible after jumping.

o.O

Repeating the process, Harold Mason and Donald Sanders attended their third grade at the school. By the end of it, they had mastered the space element, and could jump through 5 layered barriers, Phase into any direction without any external force required, Stay Phased for upto 10 minutes (Obito from Naruto can stay phased for 5 minutes. Unknown for Kitty Pryde, but she was drained phasing a train halfway through another train in X-men Evolution) They weren't as silent as Mr. Azazel, but were top of their class.

Harry could now take on any human form plus any animal form he was anatomically familiar with. Though that was limited to his natural Falcon form and the standard wolf form that was mandatory for all Water Elementals because of Large Warewolf Population in the United States.

This time, they were to proceed to Forth grade without Turning time, and choose their next subjects.

o.O

**AN:**

Spirit skill classes are weekly classes, so 50 sessions (53 weeks minus 3 week vacation) thats because they are learning to control elements, not individual spells... for example, for an experianced Jumper, apparition, Teleportation, Phasing, Shifting, Floo, Portkey are all the same. some via direct contact some indirect... but all are done via same element.

For a Fire elemental, all fires, from Incendio to Fiendfire to black fire are the same, with different power inputs and finess.

Soooooo, like it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
